pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Barren Lands of Divine Essence
Barren Lands of Divine Essence (神源废地, Shén yuán fèi de) is a place in Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos existing beside the four Great True Worlds. It has been sealed by the four True Great Worlds. It is a region that is feared by the four True Great Worlds, and it has numerous powerful warriors from the four True Great Worlds guarding it.Ch. 745 About The Barren Lands of Divine Essence were in the shape of a gourd and were formed of three parts. In the deepest region was Divine Essence Star Ocean. The middle part was the Sinful Barren Lands, and the mouth of the gourd was where the main camp of the forces from the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 800 Ch. 804 Each Great True World is keeping a lookout over their corresponding region in Sinful Barren Lands. Forces from True Sacred Yin World were in control of monitoring Western Ring Nebula. There were plenty of entrances to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, but only one exit was discovered over the years. There was a seal at the exit. It was the four Great True Worlds' Region of Suppression. They had withstood plenty of attacks that were sent from the Barren Lands of Divine Essence over the years thanks to Space Sealing Rune.Ch. 747 The forces of four Great True Worlds also use Great Divinity Incarceration Rune to monitor four galaxies of the Sinful Barren Lands.Ch. 801 True Guards' patrol are frequently send to many cultivation planets in four galaxies of the Sinful Barren Lands.Ch. 751 They seldom were travelling beyond them to Black Ink Planet, which was a boundary line to Divine Essence Star Ocean. It is a wasteland, barren lands. It is also the place that seals the fifth True World, and this was done by the four Great True Worlds. It is also the place where the four Great True Worlds banish their criminals, who had committed heinous crimes but were too difficult to kill. Duke of Crimson Flame was sealed in Crimson Flame Planet. One Aeonic Barricade, Three Snare Sealants and Six Dao Bolts seals were used for that.Ch. 767 There were many abandoned cultivation planets in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. A large amount of poisonous air filled the entire abandoned galaxy. The strength of poison was enough to make all those who were somewhat weaker to begin rotting away and die. The absence of resources, lack of food, and chaos in the spiritual energy caused devastating fights to become frequent. The Barren Lands of Divine Essence were incredibly big, but very few knew just how big they were. Rumors had it that it was once an incredibly fertile place, but the war between the four Great True Worlds against the so called alien races had caused this place to become a barren piece of land. The battle between the four Great True Worlds and the alien races and the deaths over the countless years had caused the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to be filled with boundless aura of death. The density of it in this place might not match that in Yin Death Region, but the difference wasn't great. Although there were certain places where the aura of death was even thicker than that in Yin Death Region. Cultivators below the Realm of Man cultivation did not have a name within the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, because these people were only ants in this world. In each of four galaxies of the Sinful Barren Lands exist foreign land. Including Divine Essence Star Ocean, these places are regarded as the five forbidden regions in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Even the True Guards from the four Great True Worlds avoid those four regions. Background Before the four Great True Worlds fought against the fifth True World, this galaxy was known as Divine Essence. It did not belong to either the four Great True Worlds or the fifth True World. It was a boundary, a sort of mysterious region. In the cultivation planets in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence a heinous criminal from alien races are detained. Incredibly terrifying alien races are sealed in the core of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. A cultivator in the Kalpa Realm suggested it in the past, because these criminals from the alien races are incredibly difficult to kill. There happened an anomaly of ten thousand years ago in Black Ink Planet.Ch. 752 Notes The first time the four Great True Worlds had offered freedom as a bounty for a person within the Barren Lands of Divine Essence was because of Su Ming.Ch. 813 Reference List Category:Locations